Conventionally, facilities, such as convenience stores, grocery stores, warehouses, etc., are managed through a facility-wide control system. Such systems enable monitoring of data, such as temperatures (e.g., room temperature, cooler temperature, outdoor temperature, etc.), system status (e.g., cooling system operation, air quality, energy consumption, etc.), as well as changing system operation (e.g., lighting schedules, heating/cooling schedules, etc.).
When changing system operation for such facilities, a user typically opens a configuration page for each facility, changes the desired settings for that facility, saves the changes, and then sends the changes to the facility. As will be appreciated, as the number of facilities increase such process is not only time consuming but can also be prone to user error.